Contact PD/PI: COOPER, DAN M Our driving aim is to tangibly benefit health through fundamental translational science discovery, implementation, and training. The UCI Institute for Clinical and Translational Science (ICTS) will enable a wide range of translational research conducted at our institution and in our region in an environment of exceptional quality, safety and efficiency. We will empower programs and talent unique to our Hub that will foster innovation and continuous improvement enriching the entire national network. We will create and track novel programs in each of the essential areas outlined by NCATS: 1) Workforce Development: Trainees (at both the K and NRSA levels) will harness strengths at UCI, including existing immersive training programs in areas such as systems biology that can shorten and improve the training experience. Community-university externships will provide wide-ranging experiential learning including ?health and the judicial system? and ?drug discovery in local start-ups.? Our clinical trainees will play an integral role in workforce development of all staff, such as our recently developed certification program for study coordinators. Particular talent at UCI in both the science and implementation of team science resulted in a Team Science Core Curriculum, which will be integrated into all ICTS training. 2) Collaboration and Engagement: The ICTS ecosystem is one in which our academic health center actively collaborates with regional partners: the freestanding Children?s Hospital of Orange County (CHOC), the local VA, and a growing community-based accountable care organization in our region. The ICTS will lead an institutional and regional effort to improve quality and efficiency, preparing us as a Hub poised to excel in multicenter clinical investigations. By engaging the successful clinical trial experience of our faculty, building on years of effective community outreach, our integration with community clinics, and advanced EHR cohort discovery tools, the clinical trials Accrual and Retention Core is designed to optimally recruit from the youngest of the young (premature babies) to the oldest of the old (90+), and from typically underrepresented groups in clinical research. 3) Integration: Child health research will be fostered through: collaborations with the AAP Pediatric Research in Office Settings network; a formal Research Strategic Plan with CHOC; and through an Optional Module with nineteen other CTSAs (Child Health Research Acceleration through Multisite Planning). 4) Methods and Processes: Our involvement with the consortium of the five UC CTSAs (BRAID?Biomedical Research Acceleration Integration and Development) has served as a testing ground of novel approaches for multisite research. BRAID-initiated Trust-and-Rely IRB and the UC-Research Exchange cohort discovery tool are being integrated into the NCATS ACT project. Building on UCI strengths in exercise medicine, the Terminology Harmonization in Exercise Medicine and Exercise Science (an Optional Module) will transform the use of exercise biomarkers in clinical research. In sum, translational research will thrive in this environment where ?everything is questioned and there is no status quo.? Project Summary/Abstract Page 129 Contact PD/PI: COOPER, DAN M